


Operation: T.N.D.D.

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I may be a teenager, but my alliance has and will always be with KND. These are all the missions that my team mates have been on, but warning all our problems are included here! Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KND/GKND or TND! Everything is owned to Mr. Warburton. This might slightly be AU but it's worth it!

Operation: T.N.D.D.

Operation

Teens

Next

Door

Drabble Stories (or something like that…)  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.  
Prologue  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Hmph. I hate how a certain cousin of mine thinks that all teenagers are "evil." Ok, so I can understand why Nigel would think that, after all Cree keeps attacking the KND tree house, but does he have to think I am evil!

That's just wrong because I am anything but an evil teenager. I may be a teenager, but my alliance has and will always be with the KND. After all not every teenagers or adults are evil, just some. Anyway, I should probably begin with all the missions my teammates and I have done. But I have to warn you, not everything is as simple as it appears. Not every mission is filled with rainbow monkeys or ice creams. No, it could be with heartache and pain that's never been felt while being in KND. Sadly, this is my story of how my friends grew up with pressures. And I am no exception.


	2. Numbuh 311

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See before. Numbuh 311's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See disclaimer at the first chapter.

Hello, yet again. I fear that even though my alliance to the KND (will always be like that). I fear that at worse I will change myself. For you see, I am a teenager.

According to psychologists the teen years is something called, "the confusing years," only because as a teenager, you want to see that you are an adult when really it's like you are not a kid anymore and not yet an adult. So what are you really? Hence, the confusing years, as well as anger or loss of oneself (see you are trying to re-find yourself). Decommissioning does not even help at all.

I know these things because my mom is a psychologist and she's always telling me the warning signs. Like, for example, one of my best friends, who are also a teenage spy for the KND, has an eating disorder, which actually started when she was ten (so not because of "imbalance of hormones.") My other best friend becomes anti-social. And lastly my other best friend begins to cut herself. Why? I am not sure.

As for me, someone, although I'm not sure why decided to push me off the roof of my school. Some people decided that I am suicidal, which is so not true.

So here is how the tales really begins…and watch out for the warning signs that I was talking about.

Chapter 2: Father's New School

"Father is building a new school to merge high school, middle school, and elementary school" reported Nigel Uno.

Somewhere else, a similar meeting was being taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
